What would the others think?
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: this is my first 'M' rated story, please flame me!, i need to know how to make it better!, also this is a request from girlrock250297, ehh... it's a ScourAmy lemon one-shot!, you've been warned!, R&R!... plz?


"Sc-Scourge" a pink hedgehog's breath hitched as she felt something press firmly against the bottom of her panties, "Mmm... i love it when you say my name, babe" Scourge whispered to her in a husky breath as he left a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck, "I-I kn-know you changed... I know the pain that you felt when Fiona broke up with you... but, Why me?, Rouge has bigger, better breast. Why... me?" the pink hedgehog asked

Scourge smirked and started to massage her breast threw her dress, Amy was currently 21, she dropped the annoying red dress, but still wore a dress, it wasn't skin tight, but it wasn't as annoying as her red dress, this dress was a little darker color than her eyes and stopped 2 inches above the knee's, she also wore green heels, it was rare to see her in the dress, but she still wore it often

"Because Babe... i've actually had my eyes on you for years, Rouge would be a good play thing, but. Even the bad guy's need love... Life isn't complete without Love... don't you agree?" Scourge whispered in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine. Scourge smirked in triumph

"I agree... Life without Love, isn't life... Oh!" Amy said but her words changed once the firm thing started to rub against her pussy, "You like where my fingers are?" Scourge whispered to her, Amy nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, Scourge rubbed his fingers on her pussy some more, Amy let out a soft moan

(maybe i should explain what's going on some more, Scourge is doing this when Amy's back is into his chest, also it's night, and at her house, hope that helps a little ^.~)

Scourge smirked as he felt her shift under his grasps, Scourge left more butterfly kisses on her neck and massaged one breast with one hand and her pussy through her panties, Amy's quills where to her mid back and flowing freely around her shifting body, the house was dark except the bedroom that they were currently in, the only source of light was the full moon that shone through the window clothing them in it's blue ray's

"Why don't we move this to the bed?" Scourge asked, Amy nodded and the two made their way to the bed Amy laying down on her back and Scourge hovering over her, he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss

Scourge did a husky moan when he felt something playing with his erected member in his pants, it was Amy's turn to smirk as she reclaimed his lips as hers, "Does my Scourgy like this?" Amy asked whispering into his ear as she played with his member and ear, "Please... don't call me Scourgy, i hated it when Rosy called me that" Scourge said biting her neck playfully, "Aww... fine, but. Answer my question" Amy said her hand stopped playing with his cock

"Yes... i like that, A lot... say, why don't we get rid of this dress?" Scourge asked, Amy nodded and propped herself up on her elbows and clicked a little switch in the back of her collar and the top part of the dress fell, Scourge pulled the rest off and onto the floor

"Why do you have to be so, _so_ sexy?" Scourge asked her as he pulled his jacket off and glasses, Amy blushed a little, "It's just nature" she replied honestly she wrapped her arms around scourge and kissed him again

Scourge rubbed her pussy again, Amy moaned into his mouth and he took the chance and slid his tongue in, Amy moaned again and unwrapped one arm from around him and slid it back into his pants rubbing his cock which made Scourge moan this time, Amy broke the kiss but Scourge talked

"Should we take this further?" Scourge asked, Amy's face was washed in the blue moon light making her emerald eyes shine brighter, _'What good deed did i do to deserve you?' _Scourge thought, Amy nodded in his question

Scourge slipped his un-gloved hands under her and unclipped her black laced bra, he held his breath as he saw the two beauty's, "Eye's up here, Naughty" Amy said tilting his chin up so they where looking eye-to-eye, Scourge blushed because he just now noticed that he was staring at her bust, "Sorry, their just so... _perfect_" Scourge said, it was Amy's turn to blush

"Lets continue this" Amy suggested, Scourge nodded and slipped her panties off, "I'm going to play around for a minute, ok?" Scourge said, Amy nodded and her breath hitched again once she felt something inside her, she looked down and Scourge had two fingers in her pussy, Scourge smirked his evil grin. Amy knew better... it wasn't evil, that's the only way he knew how to smile, he's getting better at smiling, but he likes the way he knows

Scourge suddenly stopped which confused Amy, "Why'd you stop?, it was feeling good" she complained, "If that felt good, this will feel better" Scourge said and undone his pants and dropped them and his boxers to the ground. Revealing an 8 inch cock, when erected of course, and 3 inches across. Amy stared at it hungrily and claimed it as hers with her hand, Scourge let out a deep husky moan

Amy smirked and bent down and began sucking on the head, "Oh... damn" Scourge moaned, Amy used her free hand to masturbate by playing with her pussy, As she used her other hand with playing with Scourge's erected member and suckling on the top of it

"Damn... this is good and _hot_" Scourge said, Amy smiled devilishly and moved her hand to the bottom of the member and she took the top part in her mouth, "Ohh... _god!_" Scourge murmured, he put one hand on the back of her head guiding her down his member

about 5 minutes later of this and Amy already had the whole thing in her mouth!, "Babe... i'm, so, so close" Scourge moaned, Amy took the cock out of her mouth, "Hey... i was close" Scourge whined, "Stop whining and start thrusting" Amy said getting back on her back, Scourge smirked and climb on top of her

"Your not a virgin, right?" Scourge asked, "Not a virgin mouth, but a Virgin Pussy... a Yes/ No" Amy replied, "Ok... i'll go slow, and careful" Scourge said, "Why did i think that you where bad all those years ago?" Amy asked wrapping her arms around him, Scourge smirked and positioned himself in front of her opening

Amy's eyes widened and a sudden blush appeared on her cheeks once she felt Scourge enter her, "Ready?" Scourge asked, Amy nodded and shut her eyes, Scourge placed his lips on hers, which caught her off guard, he smirked in his mind and pushed into her in her, making her squeal in pain, he broke the kiss to see her pained expression

"I'm sorry, Amy... did i hurt you?" Scourge asked, "Just a little" Amy said opening one eye at a time, "Well... it's over and done with, can we continue?" Scourge asked, Amy nodded and Scourge started to slide in and out

Amy's wincing ceased when Scourge did it a little bit longer, Amy started moaning because the pain had been replaced with pleasure, "Oh, Scourge" Amy moaned out, Scourge was now sucking on the left nipple while the right hand massaged her right breast, Scourge smirked as he felt his little Rose wiggle under him, he had complete control over her now

Amy's breath hitched again when Scourge penetrated deeper into her, "Shh... the pain goes away in time" Scourge said, Amy nodded and let Scourge pump into her, Amy let quick breaths go as her cheeks reddened in pleasure, "I'm going to cum soon" Scourge warned, Amy nodded and let out a moan as Scourge removed his hand from her breast and put it on the bed for balance, Amy pushed Scourge over and started riding him, Scourge smirked and put his hands on her hips guiding her, Amy put a hand on his chest while the other held one of her breast as she rode him

"Oh god... i'm so close" Amy breathed out, Scourge smirked and pumped into her as she came down on him, "oh, Sc-scourge" Amy said, "Just let it out" Scourge said, Amy nodded and sweat dripped from her head, "oh... SCOURGE" Amy cried as she came down onto him, "AMY!" Scourge cried as he exploded inside her, Amy fell on his chest with her bare one squished up against his

"What would the others think?, i mean... me and you?. Kinda strange, don't you think?" Amy asked looking up in his eyes, Scourge actually smiled, a _real_ smile, "So what?, let them think what they want, i'm not afraid to show my love to you... so, why are you?" Scourge asked, "Because... i don't think it's time yet" she whispered to him her eyes slowly closing, Scourge yawned and pulled her body closer to his, "Well... when the time comes, i'm gonna be right there, next you to you" Scour mumbled before going to sleep himself


End file.
